


When I Die Young

by ivyleagueLT



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Coming Untouched, Hand Kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyleagueLT/pseuds/ivyleagueLT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fuck Brad, you can't go back anymore."</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Die Young

Brad’s bags had barely hit the floor before his hands were burning hot trails across Ray’s skin. Six months apart and the need to memorize every piece of visible flesh of Ray’s body had not abated for a second.

“Welcome home,” Ray barely got it out before Brad’s lips were on his own. Brad had missed that mouth more than he would ever admit out loud. He was used to the constant drone of Ray’s voice providing him with a sort of white noise to his life. It was the one thing he relied on to stay grounded during his previous tours and without it he felt wholly unprepared which really fucked with his combat effectiveness.

Ray could feel the desperation rolling off Brad in waves. The urgent press of his touch on the darkened skin of his tattoos, the feel of his tongue lapping at the taste of coffee and creamer and the four cigarettes he had in the past thirty minutes, a taste that was completely Ray. The need in Brad’s movements made Ray ache deep in his bones for him. He wanted to give himself up completely, for Brad to feel at home and for them to get lost in the sensation of each other and forget about deployments and fucked up command situations and the thousands of miles that separated them for far too long.

Ray opened his mouth to speak again but Brad cut him off with a firm hand around his throat. The sight of his own tanned skin against Ray’s pale complexion had his mouth watering in no time. Ray just looked up at him with an expectant look in his eyes. Brad ran two of his fingers across Ray’s lips, pushing his middle finger in between them when he felt the warm, wetness of Ray’s tongue sneak out for a taste. Ray took his finger in and rolled his tongue around like it was Brad’s cock he had pressed hard against his tongue. The look in Brad’s eyes was a bit manic as he watched his finger disappear and then reappear from between Ray’s lips. Without another thought he added his forefinger, shoving both down Ray’s throat as far as possible. Ray gagged at the intrusion and the hand around his throat tightened as Brad fucked his fingers mercilessly into Ray’s mouth.

He tried to settle and breathe through his nose; the expansion of his lungs was limited but fuck if he wasn’t hard enough to tear through the front of his jeans from the feeling. Brad licked across Ray’s stretched lips before adding a third finger and tightening his hold just a little bit more on Ray’s throat. The sounds Ray was making were obscene. Between his choking gasps and low moans around Brad’s fingers he had no idea how much longer he would last. He knew Ray felt the same as he saw the overwhelming lust behind the tears streaming down Ray’s face, mixing with the spit dripping off his chin. He changed his grip to cut off Ray’s air supply completely at the same time shoving his three fingers as far as possible down Ray’s throat. Ray made an achingly desperate sound as he choked for air and scrambled to press the heel of his palm down on his cock as he shot his orgasm inside his jeans, eyes rolling back and knees buckling under the crashing waves of ecstasy.

Brad pulled his fingers from Ray’s throat and used his hand that was formerly gripping Ray’s throat to get his cock out. He used his spit slicked fingers to grip the head of his cock as he tilted Ray’s head back. Ray had barely managed to take in a decent breath before a hand was back around his throat making his cock twitch far too soon. Brad ran a tongue over Ray’s teeth before sucking hard at his tongue. The rhythm he set on his cock was punishing and he felt his orgasm forming at the base of his spine. He placed four of his fingers just under Ray’s jaw with his thumb pulling his lower lip down to keep his mouth open. Ray watched Brad’s every move as he moved forward and spit into the back of Ray’s throat, fingers moving quickly to spread his spit around on Ray’s tongue. Brad’s orgasm blindsided him and nearly made him drop to his knees. He cried out Ray’s name before leaning in and biting Ray’s bottom lip until it gushed blood into both of their mouths.

The aftershocks of his orgasm rocked Brad to his core and he just leaned his forehead against Ray’s, breathing in his air, keeping constant eye contact. Finally, Ray broke the silence. “ Fuck Brad, you can’t go back anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not only is this the first story I have written for Generation Kill, I spent all of 45 minutes actually typing this and looking it over. I just really wanted to bang out a Brad/Ray oral fixation fic because there seems to be a appalling lack of this kink anywhere. So please please forgive me for any mistakes. I will more than likely come back to this and check it to make sure it isn't completely atrocious!


End file.
